Lunar Eclipse
by flyinhawaiian60
Summary: When Jacob comes to terms with his desire for a half-vampire will his duties as a Quileute wolf come in between him and his one desire? Find out first fan fic so please read & review
1. Preface

Lunar Eclipse

Preface

Well this has to be the weirdest day ever!!!

I awoke in a mansion that burned my nose to the fifth degree, and the only thing I could see in my head was her beautiful face.

But I am getting ahead of my self, first things first… my name is Jacob Black and today is the day I finally had my eyes opened to the truth around me.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1) Pure Discovery

(Jacob's POV)

Like I said in the beginning my name is Jacob black and on the day of April,17,2009 I had my eyes open to the truth around me.

And what I mean by that is the main thing that caused a cloudy outlook on the situation around me was all the belief about the Quileute legends.

The legend with the most steam behind it was the legend of the Quileute's protecting innocent from the "Cold Ones".

Well until today I never believed any of this bull spit, and still I can't believe that someone so beautiful can even exist.

Her name is Renessme Carlie Cullen and to this day I have always wondered how she was so beautiful and appealing to me even when I would never have a chance with her on any other occasion.

The way I felt from just seeing her was like "love at first sight" even though I never believed in it, it was happening to me at this moment.

But anyways the way that we got to this point and what changed the I see everything is from a simple fact, that the legends of the Quileute were true just to a different degree.

We do protect the innocent from the "Cold Ones" but some would consider us monsters… in other words a werewolf.

And this was all revealed in a flash, it started around closing time at the shop I worked at, L.A. Push Auto's, this was when I just got the feeling of love at first sight.

When she passed by I hesitated but in a blur blurted out "something in here smells disgusting!"

And when she heard that she ran outside, and even through my russet colored cheeks you could see that I had a red glow to my face, so I tried to follow her to beg for forgiveness from the goddess of my world, my Hera to being Zeus.

But what I came to was a sight of infuriating anger, a man with a knife was trying to mug my queen, and with only instinct I rushed him with the speed of a wolf and during the commotion the knife found the inside of my second rib to the top of the cage and in blinding rage I threw the man through a wall!

The only reason that I know any of this is by my princess Renessme some how managing to lift my 225 lb, 6'7 ft body and fitting it in a newly bought Porsche 911.

When I came to I heard the conversation of many, some saying "He really smells!" and others "I think she just likes him and made this up" and once again the same smell burned my nose and I yelled "yeah your right something does reak!!!

It smells like a big fruit basket and I hate it!!!"

Next thing you know I was back home in the care of my father Billy Black, and he finally forced out of his lips "you must be the luckiest kid around to have made it out of a vampire coven and to still be kicking, and I notice your abilities have finally kicked in."

"when you get up a friend by the name of Sam Uley is waiting downstairs to have a word with you, I suggest you don't keep him waiting hahaha"


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2) Why does he attract me?

Renessme's POV

I had awaken many times now do to the way that the wolf had saved me from that mugger, (snicker) as if I would had needed him.

But what really keeps waking me up are two things, one, how could he have saved me?

My parents have always told me that the wolves were to be an enemy till the end of existence.

But what troubles me even more is the look that was in those deep brown eyes, almost black with just a single sparkle of life in them.

His stare was so intense it might even rival the way my parents met, my mother Bella always says "your father was always so attractive it was like I had no choice, like he was the center of my universe."

"But mom how did you know he was the one?"

"Just by the way he treated me and even his words"

"If I remember right it was the lion falling for the lamb" my father Edward interjected.

"Why are you so curious honey?"

"Oh no reason!"

"I have to get to school so see ya!"

This day is my favorite of the year, because today is my birthday, I finally have turned 18 and I can't wait for the party tonight.

I am really thinking about asking my savior if he would like to join me, but then there's my parent… they should understand this is my night right?

Anyways I have biology 101 with Jacob so I am planning on asking him whether or not he would like to escort me to my party, I sit near the front of the class as you can imagine, because I want to better my self.

Crap! I sound just like my parents. Haha

Well it was now or never but this time when I laid eyes on him he had changed!

The small juvenile body that had passed by day by day had grown over a 3 day period, he sprouted from 5'10 to 6'7 and from a small 180 lb to looks like 250!

And all solid muscle, but that wasn't the only change, seemed more confident for some reason because he walked right up and said "Hey are you alright from the other night?"

Of course he would never know that I was a half vampire, due to the way my parents conceived me , my dad a vampire, and my mom a human.

And I said with out a single problem "yeah I am fine what about you, and what happened to you with this huge change?"

"I'm not sure but I think I like it" Jacob said

"Well I was wandering whether or not you would like to accompany me to my birthday party, since you saved me it was the least I could do"

"So you think you can buy your way out of everything and just say oh you can come to my birthday party and I'm supposed to jump like a dolphin through a hoop I don't think so!!!"

And he didn't even stay at school he just disappeared his motor cycle still in his space, but something made me really nervous, just the way his hands were shaking when I asked him to my party.

But still strange I am still attracted to him for some strange reason.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3) To go or not to go that is the question

MAN!!!

Being able to phase is so much more convenient I can save on gas I can get there faster and it feels amazing to have that kinda connection with the earth and my friends.

And if your wondering what I mean by "phasing I mean that I am a shape-shifter and that was the real reason for the huge change that my body had forgone.

But I just couldn't understand why I was so smitten with Renessme until the leader of our pack Sam Uley explained the situation to me, about the action of imprinting or "love at first sight".

He said "it is very rare that a wolf is to imprint shortly after they become a wolf", and in case you haven't guessed I am just like a werewolf just not and its to complicated to explain.

But can you believe the nerve of that girl?

She acts like her party is the place where the earth is supposed to stop and revolve around her, but what she doesn't know is that's the way I feel about her I just don't know if she will let me come to her party after the way I acted earlier today.

Well I know where the Cullens live at so I will just show up and take it from there that is if Sam will let me off the hook, but then I could just use the "imprintee" excuse Muhaha!

Nah just kidding but maybe the excuse would work, I guess there is only one way to find out, get a load of this, when we are in wolf form we can communicate with the pack through our minds over vast distances.

"Hey Sam!"

"Yeah what do you need Jacob"

"Listen I was wond-"

"Yes you can go but watch yourself alright?"

"thank you Sam"

Well I guess its settled that I will attend the party… only problem dress code.

I mean I don't want to over- you know what I have my favorite jacket that wants some wear so I guess its jeans, t-shirt, and jeans and if she doesn't like it then too bad she will just have to deal and tell me to leave.

I made sure pack my clothes real good so they wouldn't rip, because when we we phase and then back we are in the nude, yeah I know weird right, but what are you goin to do?

For some reason it just came natural to me when it came to phasing so it was a lot easier to make it to the party than it would have been for my squad members Quil, and Embry.

When I made it to the party there was music blaring and lights flashing I thought to myself "man they must have gone all out" when I entered… fully dressed may I add I noticed a lot of her friends were giving me looks like why is he here and others even like me from what I could tell but I didn't care the only one I was worried about was my princess, my Renessme.

So when I found her I made a B-line straight to her "well here goes nothing" I added under my breath.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4) Is this love?

Renessme's POV

Oh my god I can't believe he is here, I didn't think he would show up and that shirt is tight in all the right places… oh come on Renessme!

Well anyways here he comes over to see me and for some reason I have what feels like butterflies but I can't never be sure because I know so little about myself to boot.

Here he is in all his glory

"Hey listen I just wanted to apologize to you about earlier I had no right to say those things to you at all and it was uncalle-"

"listen apology accepted now instead of worrying about me I should ask you how the knife wound is?"

When he lifted his shirt to show me the scar that stuck out because of his russet skin contrasting with the pink of the scar from two days ago, I couldn't help but notice the change his body had gone through, the once soft and somewhat baby fat cover stomach was replaced with the rippling, washboard abs of a man in his twenties!

(slight gasp) "It wasn't too bad it hurt for like fifteen minutes but then it was healed"

"What about you I figured you would have fainted or something?"

"Well Jacob I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"Is that so?"

I was very timid to tell him a vampire is what he looks upon at this very moment, well at least a half but hey that counts for something.

But all of a sudden my father Edward came up to the stage and gave a toast for my birthday and surprisingly to MY Jacob… wait I mean Jacob not mine why would he be mine.

After the toast, something very unexpected happened that I think is what changed things between us forever.

Right then Jacob plainly asked me to accompany him to the beach for a walk and talk.

And surprisingly I acknowledged willing to a yes and I think that's why my daddy didn't try to follow us.

When we finally got to the beach it was about midnight and the full moon was directly over us, and while we sat there on the beach just looking out we asked each other questions till it was almost dawn.

The most surprising question I asked was "do you like me?"

His answer was the most amazing and honest I had ever heard…

"It's more than a matter of liking you, Renessme can I confess to you?"

"sure"

"I'm not what I seem, I am what is know as a… shape-shifter and my shape is a wolf, that's why I said those things because of my heightened sense of smell, so once again sorry"

At first I was shocked but then I figured that I should confess to, so "Well Jacob I must confess to, I also am not what I seem"

"I am a half-vampire"

And surprisingly he took better than I thought he would but the main reason is because of the next words to leave his beautiful mouth.

"When it comes to the fact of me liking you, like I said it is more than just liking you."

"When a shape shifter meets there "soul mate" they use an action know as imprinting"

"And imprinting makes the person so tied to that other, that they want to be with them every day of there life, and that's what has happened to me, see why I said its more than just liking you?"

When he finished that sentence I knew he meant nothing but the truth, is there anyway that he could have imprinted on me?

Then he asked me a simple question…


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5 "Can you be mine?"

Ok to any of my readers if I have any sorry about the wait I have been busy with my life just got out of the hospital and that's not fun, but on another issue I never said this so I will say it now, all the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers and I am just using them so big ups to her whoo whoo!!!

Jacob's POV

The back of my throat started to close and burn with the type of texture you would find in a mans throat stuck in the desert for over a week.

I wanted so hard to make her mine and just to be able to wake up and have someone that loves me for who I am, someone that would be worth giving my life up for.

Finally I chocked out "I know its way to early but I want to ask for your hand in marriage someday when you think your ready"

"Please now that I have found such an attraction or in other words my other half, I can't keep goin with only me I need you like an alcoholic needs his whiskey"

And once I got that off of my chest I felt like I could do anything until she said

"Of course I will marry you why wouldn't I, the only problem is my father because he wants me to marry a half-breed like myself, his name is Nahuel."

"But maybe he will let us be, seeing as you can protect me , you can protect me right?"

She let out a crooked little grin that I have seen her father Edward pull off a few times, personally she had a sort of hypnotizing affect on me.

"Of course I can protect you, I would give my life for you in a seconds notice."

"Good because I would do the same for my love"

At that very moment when I was named her love, my lips found hers so quickly, and yet so gently, she was so different.

Her lips had a texture of rose petals and she smelled of roses as well, and as I tested the waters she seemed to try to test mine, by allow her tongue to slip in with mine, our kiss lasted what seemed a like a lifetime.

But then a familiar scent hit the air, her father must have been watching and finally had the last straw, because he was headed right towards me.

"Stay away from my daughter you MUTT!!!

"She is to good for you and you don't deserve her"

Suddenly my alpha Sam Uley came out of nowhere with our entire pack, and Edward seemed to back down but in doing so he took the prize with him and that made my heart sink into the depths of despair.

For exactly two hours, fifty three minutes and thirty seven seconds I had to sit through a lecture from Sam, but even though he was chewin me like no tomorrow, I still could only remember her lips dancing with mine the way that ballerina's dance graceful yet fierce.

I have to find a way to be with my imprintee, no matter what the cost I will be with the future Renessme Carlie Black, tou can count on that.

Author's notes)yeah I know its probably very amateur and probably boring but I would still love comments to help me figure out if I should keep goin or if this is just a waste of time, so please I beg you give me some feedback thx 


End file.
